


FATE of us

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: Frieza Yamcha - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	FATE of us

Yamcha was an ordinary human being. Many humans think how the future and fate had more in store for them. It doesn’t mean that the ones who don’t think about it are the ones who are the chosen ones to lead a magnificent life. Not at all, they are actually the unfortunate beings whose essential existence is just too much tranquil, easy and simple. When the destiny is in your hands, everything can happen, but what if your life is in the hands of someone else? Your future, your dreams, you freedom, your all? This is something that many people don’t think even the ones who contemplate the higher planes of living. In the end, for Yamcha… this was just one more ordinary day. The phone rang.  
\- Hey! Bulma, what is going one? Is there anything new?  
\- Why weren’t you at the training camp?  
\- Oh, you don’t know?  
\- No, what is it?  
\- I got a promotion!  
\- What?!  
\- Can you believe it!  
\- You think they loved you?!  
\- They adored me! They say I am one of the best players of baseball that comes once in a hundred years!  
\- Wow…! That means!  
\- Yes! I am going to play space baseball!  
\- Oh my God! Congratulations! I am so happy and proud of you!  
\- And what about you?  
\- I got a promotion too!  
\- Really!? So that means… we are in this together!?  
\- We are ON!  
\- OOOH, yeah! This is going to be so great! – both of them are filled with enthusiasm and fantastic feelings of excitement!  
And yet, little did they know… what awaits them. Deep down, in distant deep space, that is full of surprises and fulfillments…  
\- This one truly knows how to play on this planetary space station.  
\- Yeah, just look at him! So flawless.  
\- Damn, we got some great money for that one.  
\- And what about the woman?  
\- She is his manager. She has got some great skills too!  
\- They are both unbelievable. It was a good deal for this duo.  
\- Exactly.  
What they didn’t expect is that the game is over. Interrupted by the space pirates that came out of nowhere and without warning, as usual. People started to fly and run away. Except for Yamcha who was trying to help and save Bulma, then both of them to get out of there. And suddenly, something that looked like a monkey tail appeared before them, with wild hair like the flame. He smirked and snatched Bulma out of Yamcha’s hands! It was frantically unstoppable and impossible to go after them because he flew off with her. She just fainted due to the deep stress. He paled and all of a sudden felt a cynical dread that is overwhelming him. He started to run for his life. He is deeply shaken and can’t catch his breath. He is sweaty and cold. He found refuge somewhere in the compound. There, just to calm himself, he stayed hidden very frightened with the trembling body and purified soul. Fear… it binds and liberates us. Suddenly, in the deepest dark, he felt him… someone is going around and searching… for what? What is unnerving and upsetting is the fact it is pitch black. Can’t see, only can hear and guess. That is the worst. That being is flipping and flopping. Placing and putting, making too much noise… rumbling and rummaging. Is that deliberately… to instill even more terror in him or it is desperate to find that something.  
\- Where are you!?  
Who? He is looking for the person?  
\- I know you are here.  
Such a sinister and yet a really manly and elegant voice.  
\- Come my boy, come out! Come, my dear! Oh, such a dear boy!  
Huh? Don’t tell him… he is the target!? Do they want some ransom?!  
\- When I first saw you, I knew you are the one! Come, come to me, with me.  
Who is he?! He is not going anywhere with that thing! – shouting in his mind.   
\- Ah, here you are!  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – he almost died when the crimson eyes laid on him.  
\- NOOOOOOOO! – he was pulled from his shelter, into the darkness… screaming with the mighty force of his lungs… SCREAM! 

Don’t worry my dear, my dear boy, you and your friend, are going to have the time of your lives. 

Unreleased, forever in need, forever in binds… squirming, he is breathing unwind. So free even there is no choice anymore. He intensified the speed and arched in a maniacal, almost unhealthy and breakable, an intense line of strain. With the trembling body, shivering heart and quivering soul… covered in slimy, sticky fluids and liquid excretions of the bloody orgasm… he is recreating his life… How it was and how it is now… How much time passed?  
\- What are you thinking about? – a whisper in the dark.  
\- I don’t know.  
\- Tell me all. I must always know all.  
\- Why? – two treacherous tears have fallen, he felt the licking of them with a warm and smooth tongue.   
\- I can’t ever be bored of you, there is always something new and every single time I feel I know more, learned something and discovered a different world. That is why… I am never enough of you. I always want MORE! AND after every taking, I still want even MORE! So, your question is indisputable redundant.   
Swishing of the tail can be heard, it is coiling around him, pressing against the powerful and like a stone chiseled chest.   
\- You already took all! – such anguishing desperation can be heard in his voice.  
\- No, my Yamcha… it is just the beginning. Always remember… just the beginning! – a sadistic smirk is shown.  
\- What about my friend!? She didn’t deserve it! You were never pirates! You are the conquers!   
He smiled with his well - known smile.   
\- If we weren’t to represent ourselves as such, we would never be able to break the circle and others would come too. This way, we killed two birds with a single move.  
\- You mean… - Yamcha knew all too well… they even tricked the God of Destruction so they could get their mates from the forbidden ground?  
\- If you came as you and he as him… God would know. That is why you were ready to make this masquerade! Incur his rage and bottomless fury?  
\- Of course, my dear Yamcha, all for our future brides – he nuzzled and inhaled his smell. – Tell me, are you ready for a second round?  
Yamcha could only look at the eyes full of mercy and the uncompromising intent. 

You have no idea what is awaiting just you… here in the bottom wells of my pride – the raspy, dark and masculine voice is echoing through space and time.


End file.
